Helter Skelter
Helter Skelter is a race course featured in Ridge Racer Type 4 and Ridge Racer 2 (PSP), the latter as Hurricane Skyway. Course Data *Located in: Yokohama (Japan) *Length: 3.262 miles (5.220 km) *Date and Time: 11:30, May 1, 1999 *Preset BGM: Pearl Blue Soul (all teams) Around the track Helter Skelter is a fairly simple track with cars of phase 1 and 2, but is complicated by phase 3, and still more with those of phase 4. Here are parts of the circuit and make them as quickly as possible: #Start line: the finish straight is quite long enough to reach the maximum speed. But beware, the end is a slight curve to the left, which can be taken at full speed, if you have enough skill to not crash. #Tunnel Straight: left behind the curve, there is another slight curve to the right that leads to the tunnel, which continues to the right to enter the area of construction. You can take the curves without braking or decelerating. #1st fork: after entering the area of construction, there is a small chicane,which can be taken at full speed, which leads to the first dangerous curve, which should be taken slowly, grip type or drift type. #Tunnel: a long tunnel connects the previous section, with the last part of the circuit. First there is a slight curve to the right, and then a fork, whichis taken exactly as above. Then there is a short straight followed by a curve to the left (you can take or not at full speed), and then another long curve clockwise. This leads directly outside the tunnel. #Pass Highway: a series of curves and straight lines that pass under the highway.After exiting the tunnel there is a curve to the right, quite closed, and then follows with a left-hander, which leads to a short straight. A dangerous Curve is coming, as if taken at low speeds, the left-hander is easy and can be taken well, but when taken with lot of speed, the car hit a jump, and be very difficult to control. #Last Turn: the last curve to the right is the most complicated circuit. Solid curveis a wide, but very misleading, because if not taken properly, it is likely that the attempt to take it ends in an impact against the wall.The best thing is drifting to the middle of the curve, or slow (never below 4th gear) and take it quietly. After this curve, we enter a narrow corridor leading to the finish line. Tips *If you drive a Phase 1 or 2 car, the circuit is quite simple. *If you drive a Phase 3 car, perform maneuvers few feet before the curve. *If you drive a super car, or a Phase 4 car, it is best to apply the same for the phase 3, but a strictly controlled throttle to keep speed. Things to know *It's the first race of RRR ´99 *It is Terrazi Utopia's (MMM) home *Record lap is 01´15´´366 *The course is named after The Beatles song with the same name, later in Ridge Racer 2, it got renamed to "Hurricane Skyway" due to copyright issues. Category:Ridge Racer courses